Eclair
Eclair is an amnesiac female priestess who is tasked with the delivery of the sacred Phoenix Stone. Appearance Eclair is a slender young woman of average height with amber-colored eyes. She has moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs. Eclair's outfit is reminiscent of the traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath. Eclair's body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles. Personality Due to her amnesia, Eclair has very few to almost no memories of her past. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was meant to deliver the Phoenix Stone. The stone is of great importance to her such that she sleeps with it and carries it wherever she goes. Her devotion to the stone was such that she would even brave danger for its sake, as seen when she lost the stone briefly and went to look for it, despite nightfall approaching and the danger of wolves being present.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Page 19 Eclair is typically quite blunt with the way she addresses and interacts with people. Even towards children, Eclair maintains a straight face and speaks in a matter-of-fact tone when relaying information, telling things as they are and not sugarcoating the truth.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 16-18 Eclair also carried a certain disdain for Mages, believing Magic would cause people misfortune. When Momon was first known to her one night, Eclair told the bird to go away, claiming she hated Magic and believing the bird to have been created by it.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 10-13 Even after accepting Momon as her friend, Eclair neglected the former's suggestion about travelling to Magnolia Town, claiming there were many Mages there and she didn't like Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Page 30 Her initial dislike of Magic was shown in her treatment of the Fairy Tail Guild. During her initial interactions with them, Éclair remained emotionally distant, despite members like Natsu and Lucy showing their willingness to interact with and befriend her.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix However, after spending time with them, as well as seeing the lengths to which they were willing to go to help her, Eclair gradually opened up more and became more accepting. Upon finding out about the death of her father, Eclair became particularly close to Lucy, who had undergone a similar loss. History Eclair is first seen as part of a festival of sorts. Wearing a bird helmet over her head, Eclair danced in front of a crowd as musicians played in the background. During her dance, the festival was attacked by mercenaries and numerous people were killed, much to Eclair's shock. Despite attempts to fight, the defense was over powered. Quickly, Eclair was taken by the hand by an old man, who grabbed a portion of the Phoenix stone from from a nearby pillar and teleported her to safety. Taking her inside a cave, the injured old man gave Eclair the Phoenix stone. Despite being injured herself, Eclair took the stone and escaped the cave but ultimately collapsed. Some time later, Eclair moved into a cave on the outskirts of a village and lived alone. One day, Eclair went to the bazaar and met a merchant. Eclair asked if he had any cotton but purchased duck feather when he said he did not. While hearing the history of the village, Eclair corrected the merchant, stating a volcano, rather than a war, was responsible for the downturn which was experienced. After obtaining her goods, Eclair bid the man farewell.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 1-3 After arriving home, Eclair got to work. Cutting apart material and stuffing it with the duck feathers, Eclair built a stuffed animal, which did not quite turn out as she expected.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 4-6 That night, the Phoenix stone around her neck began to glow brightly and, much to her surprise, the stuffed animal she made was illuminated by light. Surprised, Eclair fell out of her bed and saw that the doll had come to life. Frightened, Eclair jumped back into bed and hid under the covers, trying to convince herself she was dreaming. The stuffed doll asked her for a name, prompting her to tell it to go away as she hated Magic. The doll was saddened but Eclair then asked what it was, to which it claimed it was a bird. Unsure if it was Magic, Eclair suggested the Phoenix stone did it, prompting her to jump back into bed and claim that a stuffed animal talking is impossible.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 7-11 The next morning, Eclair woke up believing that what happened was a dream. However, the stuffed animal remained present and also greeted her, making her realize otherwise. Later on, Eclair went to work, with the bird following her against her wishes. Asking once again for a name, Eclair called it "Birdy", which the bird claimed had no love to it. Eclair stated that she hates Magic and also hates it as well, saying she never believed it would talk when told that she was the one who made it.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 12-13 Inside her fortune telling booth, Eclair told her client that she saw her ancestors working in a cave and consuming alcohol, stating that their health deteriorated because of it. After advising her client to be wary of alcohol, Eclair scolded the bird for appearing outside its container but relented when she saw that there weren't many people there. Eclair went on to state that she isn't a fortune teller, but is able to see the pasts of her clients and uses it to give advice, adding that what she does is not Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 14-15 Suddenly, a young boy came in with a dead weasel and asked Eclair if she could revive it. Eclair replied that she's not a Mage but that even if she were, there is no Magic that can resurrect the dead. After a discussion about the value of life, the boy left, vowing to continue living. Later, while walking home, Eclair suddenly noticed that the Phoenix stone was no longer around her neck. Insistent on returning to the village to find it, Eclair ignored the warnings of the bird regarding the approaching darkness and the wolves, telling it it couldn't understand the importance of the stone and telling it to stop worrying about her. Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 16-19 Despite searching the village, Eclair was unable to find the stone despite her attempts. As she continued searching, her memory began to fail her, rendering her unable to remember why the stone was important. Finally collapsing, Eclair was approached by wolves and, unable to leave, wondered what would happen if she were to be eaten.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 20-21 The next morning, Eclair woke up back in her bed. Getting up, Eclair was surprised she was back home but was even more surprised to see that the Phoenix stone was back around her neck. Heading outside, Eclair noticed the stuffed animal, holding an ax and heavily damaged. Realizing that the bird found the stone and brought her back, it assured her that the wolves didn't do too much damage. Asking it why, Eclair was told that since it was the only one there, it must've been born to be her friend. Thanking it, Eclair began fixing it, stating that she was no longer lonely because they were friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 22-26 Eclair later named the bird "Momon", stating that it was supposed to be a flying squirrel. When asked where they were going, Eclair stated she wanted to go on a journey and that she had a mission related to the Phoenix stone, agreeing with Momon's statement that her would come with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 27-28 While walking, Eclair passed by a blonde girl who was chastising a pink haired boy for destroying a hotel. Eclair briefly turned back and saw the girl but simply continued walking after a moment. Momon then told Eclair of a large town called Magnolia and suggested they go there. Eclair stated that they might go there later but there were a lot of Mages there and she didn't like Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 29-30 Plot Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix Sitting under a tree out by the sand dunes, Eclair takes a look at the Phoenix stone as Momon flies over. Petting the bird, Eclair mentions thinking he wouldn't return, before remembering that he said he'd be with her forever. Later, while passing by Strawberry Street with Momon, a weakened Eclair passes out on the ground while walking by Lucy Heartfilia, who immediately turns around to help her. After being taken to the Fairy Tail Guild that night, Eclair is given food which she shares with Momon. Given a drink by Mirajane, Eclair thanks her while other members of the guild wonder about her. Lucy approaches her, asking if she's alright, to which she answers in the affirmative, stating she's fine even if she doesn't eat. When Momon hears her cold response, he takes up the reins and apologizes before greeting Lucy. As Eclair ignore's Lucy's handshake attempt, Natsu then introduces himself as a Dragon Slayer. Happy introduces himself as well and offers Eclair a fish. However, she thanks them for the food and takes her bag, directing Momon that they'll be leaving. Suddenly, Carla has a vision of a large monster, a forest and Eclair herself, causing her to race in front of Eclair and tells her not to go to the forest since it might be dangerous. Confused at first, Eclair thinks about the forest and remembers the words of the old man who saved and thinks that what she wants is in the Boundary Forest and still leaves in the end. Outside, she is approached by Lucy, who asks where she is going. Eclair responds that she's going to the Boundary Forest, despite the others telling her that it's dangerous. Eclair states that though she doesn't know why she needs to go, she must go. Lucy tells Eclair that they'll go with her since they're Mages, causing Eclair to turn away, stating that she doesn't like Magic and it will bring adversity. Natsu and Happy still insist on accompanying her, stating that they'll make her like Magic. Erza, Gray, Carla and Wendy join as well. Seeing their faces, Eclair resigns to allow them to join her. While on a train leaving town, Eclair stares out the window and takes a look at the scenery. Lucy begins asking where she's from, to which Eclair answers that she no longer remembers since she's lost some of her memories. As Lucy wonders if it's amnesia, Eclair states that it's just partial, commenting that she remembers that she doesn't like Magic or people who question her, making Momon apologize for her, insisting that she's a good person, though she also tells him to keep quiet, making Lucy pout due to her attitude. After arriving at their destination, Eclair and the group take a look around before splitting apart to explore, with Eclair and Momon travelling with Lucy. During a rest, Eclair declines an ice cream offered by Lucy. Later on, the two continue walking till dark. That night, at the Hills Hotel, Eclair waits in the lobby as Erza arranges for a room. After obtaining one, Eclair waits inside while Lucy takes a shower. Once Lucy latter exits in a towel, she asks Eclair if she wants to take a shower. She and Eclair begin talking as the latter stares out the window, with the latter stating that Lucy as the same look in her eyes as she does. Eclair states that she never expected to see eyes that understand people's sadness from someone who could use Magic. Suddenly, the room turns dark and the two girls are attacked. Realizing that Eclair is the target, Lucy directs Eclair to run away while she throws a chair at their attacker. The two girls jump out the window down to the streets below and run from the one attacking them. Avoiding his attacks, Eclair and Lucy head into a dark alley, from where they suddenly fall bellow to another street. While on the ground, their attacker prepares to deliver the finishing blow but is prevented from doing so by the arrival of Natsu, Gray and Happy, who scare him off. As the former two give chase, Happy looks after Eclair and Lucy. Lucy asks Eclair if she is alright, just as Natsu and Gray return. As Lucy attempts to explain to the guys what happened, Eclair sees that Lucy's towel fell off, much to the embarrassment of her and everyone else nearby. Inside the hotel room, Eclair recounts to everyone the events that led to her obtaining the phoenix stone as well as the final words said to her by the old man about going to the Boundary Forest to hand over the stone to a Mage named Kaldo. Suggesting that those after her are interested in the stone, Eclair states she lost her memories and doesn't know what the stone is or even who she is. Despite this, she's been recalling them recently and thinks the stone may be a hint. As the others suggest finding Kaldo, Eclair claims she knows she needs to find him. Deciding to look into it, Eclair and the group venture into the Boundary Forest. While there, she and Lucy come across numerous monsters and are forced to run away while the others battle. Eclair asks Lucy why she doesn't help fight, to which she claims she can't just as another monster attacks. Eclair watches Lucy summon Aquarius, who defeats the monster and subsequently scolds her. Climbing to the top of a cliff with the others, Eclair takes a hold of Momon who flies her over the forest so as to get a better view. Walking through the barriers made to stop monsters, Eclair and the group come across a hidden passageway near stone ruins. Eclair stops in her tracks upon seeing them and hurriedly rushes inside. Noticing a passageway leading underground, Eclair ventures inside. Finding what appears to be a study with numerous papers scattered, Eclair notices a photo on the wall of her and her parents from when she was younger. As she touches the photo, a crystal ball in front of her suddenly lights up, to her surprise. A message from Kaldo plays, in which he expresses relief that she survived the attack and lived on. Kaldo states she and the Phoenix stone are needed by him and the villagers. Going on to state that he may not live to meet her again, Kaldo apologizes and expresses his wish that Eclair would find friends, addressing her as his daughter. Eclair, surprised and moved by the message, reaches out for it just as it ends and the crystal ball shatters. That night, Eclair takes out the Pheonix stone and begins dancing by the water under the moon. She is watched from afar by Momon, Lucy and the other Mages as she dances and thinks back on her past. Crashing to the ground and brought to tears, Eclair is approached by Lucy, who tells her she recently lost her father as well and wasn't with him at that time. As Lucy talks about her father's last words about finding friends, she expresses her desire to be Eclair's, resulting in Eclair hugging her back as she releases her emotions. Later on, Eclair and the others sit around a campfire. Eclair tells them she wishes to formally request help from Fairy Tail, a request they accept much to her happiness. Eclair goes on to state that peace can be earned upon completion of the mission. At the Fairy Tail Guild, Macao examines the stone but is unable to ascertain anything. Happy suggests breaking the stone and Eclair watches in shock as Natsu tosses it into the air in an ultimately failed attempt to destroy it, after which she takes it back. Erza asks about the other half of the stone, which Eclair recalls to have been stolen when the village was attacked, mentioning "Veronica". Suddenly, the guild is attacked by members of the Dark Guild Carbuncle, who came for Eclair and the stone. Eclair watches as the battle rages and, despite their attempts, the Fairy Tail Mages are quickly overpowered. The leader, Dist, separates everyone by use of his Magic, allowing Eclair to be captured as a result. Eclair is taken to the principality of Veronica, where she is placed in a dungeon at the behest of Prince Cream. When the prince comes to see her, he thanks her for the stone, causing Eclair to exclaim that the Phoenix should not be revived as no human can control it. As the prince gets into her face, telling her he can control it, Eclair delivers a headbutt to his face, damaging his nose. In retaliation, the prince angrily slashes her arm before telling her she will be executed the following day as a sacrificial offering and exits, leaving her bleeding on the ground. While being taken by the guards, Eclair recalls more memories and, upon coming outside and seeing a statue of the phoenix, comes to understand where she is. Eclair is then tied to the statue and unable to break free despite her attempts. Once the prince arrives and states his possession of the stones, Eclair speaks against him, stating he should not go though with it. Despite this, Eclair is ignored and the prince proceeds with his plan. As the prince puts the stones together, the fire underneath Eclair is lighted while the Fairy Tail Mages attempt to save her. Momon attempts to brave the flames and free Eclair from her restraints but dies in the process before he can do so. With the revival of the Phoenix, the area begins collapsing, breaking the statue and freeing Eclair, who is heavily injured in the process. Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrive soon after and explain Momon's fate upon being asked. Being protected them from debris by Natsu, who tells Lucy to take Eclair somewhere safe, she responds that there is no safe place and that they must stop the Phoenix soon or everyone will die. While leaving, Eclair notes that the blood of the Phoenix, which will grant eternal life, is in its tear when it is dispelled. Eclair and Lucy hide in an alley where Lucy suggests finding Wendy to treat her wounds. However, Eclair declines and tells Lucy she had remembered everything such as Veronica being built where her village used to be and that she is actually immortal and has been around for 400 years. She recalls having been told that if the Phoenix stone can't be dispelled, it must be destroyed and that this is a mission she must live for. Suggesting she lost her memories due to the Phoenix blood, Eclair states that she traveled with the stone and lost many friends along the way. As the battle rages, Eclair tells Lucy she's immortal and she can leave her, but Lucy declines, saying it's not the way of a Fairy Tail Mage. While running, Eclair and Lucy nearly fall into a deep crevice but are rescued by Geese, the leader of a bandit gang whom Lucy failed to apprehend. As Geese leaves, Eclair tells Lucy she has a good ability for creating relationships with people such as when she met her. Once the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages join the battle against the Phoenix, Eclair and Lucy watch, with Eclair commenting on the strength of her friends. Once Lucy tells her that she is her friend as well, Eclair comments on the feeling of happiness before falling, noting that the Phoenix is gathering power. Seeing that the Phoenix is also taking the Magic of those nearby to ultimately destroy everything and revive itself. Makarov then arrives and tells them this is why the Phoenix must be destroyed. However, Eclair notes that the dispelling technique is no longer an options and wonders what should be done. Makarov states that they can destroy it with a weapon made by Kaldo, which he gave to the Magic Council. Eclair is told that by shooting it with the arrow, the Phoenix can be destroyed but those who drank its blood will also be destroyed by extension. Despite Lucy's protests, Eclair insists the deed be done and that her life not be considered. As Makarov gives the signal for Erza to shoot, Lucy's protests are stopped by Eclair, who tells her she lived for 400 years and no longer wishes to be immortal and that she won't forget Fairy Tail or Lucy, thanking her. Passing on a message, Eclair tells Natsu to go forth and deliver the final blow, which ultimately kills the Phoenix and Eclair as well. As her body disappears, Eclair states she was happy to have met Lucy as her spirit tells her she will never forget her, thanks Natsu for his actions, telling him to take care of a sad Lucy and reunites with Momon. Afterwards, the Fairy Tail members grieve their loss. Some time later, Lucy briefly witnesses a young Eclair with her parents outside a store. The young Eclair looks at her and smiles before disappearing as Lucy smiles as well. Magic and Abilities Hindsight: Eclair has the ability to see the past and find certain details, such as a person's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Pages 3-4 In her profession as a fortune teller, Eclair, though unable to actually see the future, used her ability to see the past to give her clients advice based on the events and scenarios she finds to have occurred in their lives.Fairy Tail Manga: Movie Prologue, Page 15 Equipment Phoenix Stone: Eclair carries half of the sacred Phoenix Stone with her, a legendary item that, when whole, would unlock the sealed darkness of the Phoenix. Trivia References Navigation